djs_metrobrick_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Ringing Bell 2
Ringing Bell 2 is an upcoming drama-adventure fantasy computer-animated movie that serves as a fan-made sequel to the film of the same name. Plot The story starts when Carlos tells s short summary of the tale of Chirin's Bell. Then, the backstory ends and cuts to the autumn of 2018, when a heavy freight train arrives in Lego City, Nebraska being hauled by Casey Jones Junior, who had just returned from an overhaul. Then, the story shows scenes of the Metrobrick Railway engines racing up and down the line with fully loaded passenger and freight trains, getting ready for the winter. Meanwhile, DJ and Sparky have a race back to Lego City. When they got back, they saw Casey in the sheds. They were thrilled that Casey Junior was back in service once again. Later that day, Mr. Nathaniel McCain arrives and tells Casey Junior and DJ that Carlos and his best friend Cole are going to spend Thanksgiving weekend at Bel-Air Farm. The former engine asks why were they going there. Mr. McCain explains that their friend Theo was the owner and an important shipment of granite needed to be taken so they could re-surface the roads. DJ asked who would take over his runs. Mr. Nathaniel replies he had bought three new engines to help the others, all of which were hard-working, determined American type steam engines, earlier that day. The two engines left for the granite quarry immediately, while the creepers left for Carlos's house so they could get packing. When the engines got back to the station, they were introduced to the three new Golden Americans: Jupiter, Leviathan, and Donny. Once Carlos and Cole loaded their equipment in the flatbed at the back of the train, they set off for the farm. As they crossed the Green Hill Trestle, Casey Junior asked DJ why their destination was called "Bel-Air Farm," to which the latter replies he didn't know. At last, around quarter to 8 at night, the quartet of friends arrive at their destination. When they arrive, Theo was very happy to see his creeper friends and surprised to see Casey Junior in his new shape. After having a nice chat, the 5 friends set to work; Casey and DJ shunted their trucks into the yard, while Carlos and Cole set up a small campsite next to the freight sheds, where the engines would sleep. Over the next 2 days, the creepers and engines helped out around the farm. On the second day, Theo showed Carlos their flock of sheep and introduced him to their mascot: a baby lamb with a gold bell around his neck. Unfortunately, Carlos wanted to ask what the lamb's name was, but he never got a chance. Theo later told Carlos that they had several strong, well-trained guard dogs that he would let out of their cage for a whole night and once Theo woke up, he'd whistle for them, letting them know their night shift was up. However, with his friends over, Theo let them guard the barn on the second night. Then, on their last night, Carlos, Cole, and Theo set up a campfire, where Cole sang several campfire songs, including Spongebob's "Campfire Song Song" for the finale. At five to midnight, the three friends were just about to head to bed. Suddenly, the guard dogs began barking, but they all yelped until the noise died down. Cole told Theo and Carlos to gear up. Amazingly, he had brought several guns along for the trip. Cole and Carlos ran around to the back of the barn, while Theo waited outside for the predator to strike. He shouted a warning and Carlos and Cole came back around to the front, where they saw a gray wolf emerge from the darkness of the barn. Carlos shot at it, but missed. Cole and Theo were also unlucky, and the wolf disappeared into the night. Cole came back to DJ and told him to see if the sheep were okay. DJ did, but when they looked inside, they were terrified at what they saw; the sheep had been killed. Cole ran around the side of the barn and threw up, while DJ, whose face was as green as his paint, backed up to Casey Junior. Casey and Carlos asked DJ what was wrong. DJ shuddered and told them that the sheep were dead, leaving shocked and saddened looks on his friends' faces. The next morning, when the quartet of friends came back to Lego City, they told the others the terrifying news, which spread through the city throughout the entire day. Later that evening, the engines came back to the sheds. Then, Cole arrived along with Carlos, who was carrying a lamb in his arms. The engines were confused, so Cole explained that that the lamb he was holding, whose name was Bella, was a survivor from the night before and that there was another one: the lamb with the bell, who was Bella's best friend. Because no other sheep survived or stayed at the barn, Carlos took Bella in as his own. The engines all hoped that wherever the other survivor was, he would be okay. Five months later, there was the threat of an attack. This time, it would strike Lego City itself. While Bella was watching the news on TV, Carlos and Cole were fitting Casey Junior with a jet exhaust and some special wings. Finally, Casey was ready to go. Once he was, he, along with Carlos, took off down the line to save the city. Meanwhile, the missing lamb had taken shelter in an unusually large house. It is revealed that this is the science lab of Carlos's brainiac friend, Dr. Robert Clarkston, who liked mixing different ingredients to make different potions and medicines. When the lamb found the testing chamber, he accidentally knocked over a shelf, splashing a mixture of potions all over it. The lamb took off just as Robert woke up and saw the remains of the broken potion bottles. He cursed furiously and asked who destroyed his shelf. Out on the line, Casey Junior and Carlos were searching down every track around the city. They hadn't found anything yet, but they told Cole and Bella they would keep searching. However, they did see a lamb near the track, but they did not see the bell around his neck. Minutes later, the lamb found another house, but this time, it was a small suburban house. When he walked into the living room, the lamb noticed some small railroad tracks. Then, a small model train came around the corner and chased him around the layout. Suddenly, the lamb tripped over a small switch, changing the track, veering the train into a siding, causing it to crash into another train. Once again, the lamb disappeared before the owners of the house got home. This time, it was the home of Joey Baylor, one of Carlos's best friends, and his mom. Joey was devastated to see his model train had crashed and asked who had switched the track. Meanwhile, back on the mainline, Carlos and Casey Junior had just about given up searching and decided to head back home. Cole told them that Bella was coming to check on them, but they hung up before he could say anything. Once again, the lamb was on the run, but he was caught by Robert and Joey, who yelled at him. Suddenly, the lamb started to grow into a monstrous ram. The ram later met with the same wolf who killed his mother several months before and they started a rampage throughout the city. At Carlos's house, the three friends were watching some football on TV. When Carlos looked out the window, he saw people screaming in terror. He told Cole to get Casey Junior ready and they had to "consider their game...postponed." Meanwhile, the monster ram and the wolf were creating mass destruction by flipping cars over in hopes of killing anyone inside them. However, most people were still alive. That was when Casey and Carlos arrived on the scene. Robert, who was taking shelter in the nearby bar, presented them with an elixir potion that he said would cause the potion effects on the ram to deteriorate. The ram and wolf saw Bella, the ram picked her up, and headed for the city water tower. Casey and Carlos, who loaded the potion into the potion launcher's chamber, chased after them. Casey thought they were going to crash, but Carlos reacted and activated Casey's jet and wings, allowing them to fly. But as Carlos ejected from Casey's cab, the latter fell in a crash landing. However, Carlos landed safely on top of the tower. As the wolf prepared to eat Bella, Carlos threw the potion by accident, only for it to end in a big cloud of smoke. Carlos and Bella had jumped off the tower; Cole caught the latter, while Carlos fell into a water tank that DJ had moved in for him. Then, Chirin fell off the tower and slowly shrunk back down to a baby. At first, he was assumed to be dead, but he got up, telling everyone he was alive. Cole remembered that Bel-Air Farm was closed for good due to the business suffering from financial problems, leaving the two lambs without a home. So, Carlos decided he would keep the two as his own. On their way home, Carlos asked Cole who would find out about the old location, to which the latter replies they would have to wait and see. A few days later, Casey Junior was repaired and came back to work. He and Carlos were given a hero's welcome, as well as his own passenger run. And Chirin and Bella were proud to have a new home and the start of a brand new life in Lego City. Trivia * The opening of the film is based off the opening of the live-action remake of Dumbo. Coincidentally, both openings share the same locomotive. * In said movie, the engine is not sentient, non-anthropomorphic, and pulling a circus train, but it does have an inanimate face. * The second half of the movie seems to be loosely based off the Veggietales episode, Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space. * This film takes place 40 years after the original, but it starts in autumn, not spring. However, a billboard for the 40th anniversary for the original is shown before Casey appears. * The model train that Chirin switches into the siding appears to be a Norfolk and Western class J, while the train parked in the siding resembles the Union Pacific 844. * Unlike the original, this does have a happy ending. Category:Fan-made films Category:PG films Category:Trains Category:Movie parody